1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stringer of a racket, and more particularly to a racket stringer having a frame fixing device with a quick positioning microadjustment function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional racket stringer in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 comprises a work table 1, and two opposite fixing devices 3 each mounted on the work table 1. Each of the fixing devices 30 includes a guide plate 2 mounted on the work table 1 and formed with an elongated guide slot 202, a base 4 slidably mounted on the guide plate 2 and has a bottom 402 provided with two pins 404 slidably mounted in the guide slot 202, a locking bolt 5 having a first end formed with a rotation head 502 and a second end extended through a washer 504 and the guide slot 202 and screwed into the bottom 402 of the base 4, two clamping arms 7 mounted on the base 4, an angle mechanism 9 mounted on the base 4 and provided with a rotation knob 902 to control the included angle between the two clamping arms 7, and a control mechanism 8 mounted on the base 4 and provided with a control knob 802 to move a resting plate 804 forward and backward.
In operation, the locking bolt 5 is unscrewed from the bottom 402 of the base 4, so that the base 4 can be moved freely, and the two fixing devices 3 can be moved outward relative to each other to reach the position of the frame of the racket. Then, the locking bolt 5 is screwed on the bottom 402 of the base 4, so that the base 4 is fixed. Then, the control knob 802 is rotated to move a resting plate 804 to rest on the inner periphery of the frame of the racket, and the rotation knob 902 is rotated to move the two clamping arms 7 to rest on the outer periphery of the frame of the racket, so that the frame of the racket is clamped between the two opposite fixing devices 30 for stretching the strings of the racket.
However, each of the two opposite fixing devices 3 cannot be moved easily and conveniently, thereby greatly causing inconvenience to the user. In addition, the user needs to successively screw and unscrew the locking bolt 5 to position and release the fixing device 3, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in use. Further, the fixing device 3 does not have a microadjustment function, so that the position of the fixing device 3 cannot be microadjusted.
The present invention is to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional racket stringer.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a racket stringer having a frame fixing device that has a quick positioning microadjustment function.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a racket stringer, wherein the frame fixing device can be displaced easily and rapidly, thereby facilitating the user operating the racket stringer.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a racket stringer, wherein the frame fixing device can be positioned easily and rapidly, thereby facilitating the user operating the racket stringer.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a racket stringer, comprising a work table, and two opposite fixing devices each mounted on the work table and each including a rack, a guide plate, two foot posts, a support shaft, and a press rod, wherein:
the rack is mounted on the top of the work table and has a top face formed with a plurality of oneway ratchet teeth;
the guide plate is mounted on the top of the work table and is formed with two elongated guide-slots each parallel with the rack;
each of the two foot posts is slidably mounted on the guide plate and has a bottom provided with a slide slidably mounted in a respective one of the two guide slots of the guide plate, thereby guiding the fixing device to displace on the work table reciprocally;
the support shaft is rotatably mounted between the two foot posts; and
the press rod is extended through the support shaft and has a first end rested on the ratchet teeth of the rack and a second end formed with a rotation head for rotating the press rod.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.